Turn of Events
by Galaxy117
Summary: Merlin and the knights are kidnapped, but something is different
1. Something Goes Wrong

It was a perfect day, the sun was shinning. It was one of those days where it seemed like nothing could go wrong, but for the knights of Camelot there was always something bound to go wrong.

It was noon, when they stopped by a stream to take a break. Merlin and the knights were laughing because, Sir Gwaine had managed to fall into the river.

"It's odd." Leon said, when they had all stopped laughing, "It's a perfect day, yet, it's really quiet."

"I was thinking the same thing." Arthur said, unsheathing his sword, "I suggest you keep a sword close to you."

Merlin looked at Arthur, then to Mordred. Mordred gave Merlin a look, they were thinking the same think. _Morgana._

 _ **"Do you feel it?"**_ Mordred's voice echoed in Merlin's head. _**"There is strong magic here. And it's not yours."**_

 _ **"I know, I feel it as well."**_ Merlin said back to Mordred, _**"I knew something didn't feel right."**_

 _ **"Be careful, Emrys."**_ Mordred said, standing up. _**"She still doesn't know that you have magic."**_

Merlin got up and walked over to Arthur, who was petting his Blue Roam mare.

"Let me guess Merlin. You have a funny feeling." Arthur said, not turning around to look at Merlin.

"Yes, Mordred and I both do."

"Merlin. I'll be fine." Arthur says, turning around to face Merlin, "It is you who needs to make sure Morgana doesn't figure out your secret."

"And she won't" Melrin replies, "And plus, I can take care of my self you dollophead."

All the sudden an arrow hits the tree above Arthurs head. The knights grab there swords and are ready to fight, when the attackers come out of the trees from all sides.

"Merlin!" Mordred yells, "Behind you!"

Merlin turns just in time to see two bandits, with swords coming at him.

"Flêogan bæc cwide" Merlin says, with his eyes glowing yellow. His attackers fly back and hit a tree hard.

"Myntan ðæge pro frêosan." A familiar voice says. All the sudden the knights and Merlin are unable to move. Merlin tries to think of a spell to help. Until the voice speaks again, "Stillnes ðæge pro hnot faran importantsprec wordlian".

Merlin closes his eyes, hoping that this is all a bad dream, but when a women comes out from behind the tree's, he knows that this is all real.

"Well if it isn'tmy dear brother." Morgana says evilly, "and his nights, and pet sorcerers."

Morgana looked over at He men and gave them a small nod. Soon the knights were being chained. As Merlin was being chained, he felt that something was off. His magic was slipping away from him. He looked over at Mordred, by the look on his face he knew  
that the same thing was happening to him.

"Not so powerful now are we Merlin and Mordred." Morgana says smiling, "your magic can't aid you now."

"Forl¯ætan ðâsm¯ælan spellian" Morganasaid, "tie the knights to the horses, only the knight."

"Morgana! What do you want!" Arthur says as he was being dragged off by three guards. Then he noticed the two sorcerers weren't being taken as well. "What do you want with them!"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions." Morgana says, and then Arthur and the knights are gone. "I should have known you had magic, Merlin." She walks over in front of them as they were pushed on their knees. "You of all people. Well sadly, I'm  
not alone. I did some research, I learned how to bring the dead back."

"That's not possible." Was all Mordred said.

"But it is, I think you have some unfinished business with them. Am I not correct?" As she said this Cenred, Morguase, Kanen, and Agravaine came out of the tree line. Merlin tried to struggle from being held down, but had no avail. "Poor Merlin, doesn't  
want to play our little game."

"What ever sick game you have going on Morgana, I don't want any part in it." Merlin said coldly, that sent a chill downMordred'sback, "I will never betray Arthur or Camelot."

"Not even for your mother?" Merlin looked shocked at Morgana, she wouldn't dare to threaten Hunith. "What about Gwen? The knights? Arthur? I will kill them all, if you don't do exactly as I say."

"And what makes you think I will. If you kill them you will have no more leverage over me."

"Take them to the castle. I think our little game will begin."

With that Merlin and Mordred were gagged and thrown over a horse. They rode for almost a day when they arrived at the seaside castle, that Gwen had been captured in once. They were dragged into the large throne room that the Arthur was also in.

"Well, i think we will begin." Morgana says with a wicked smile on her face, "oh but first, Arthur do you want to say hello to your uncle." Agravaine walked out from behind the throne. Arthur was in shock as Merlin and Mordred were shoved on their knees  
next to Arthur. "No hello uncle? Didn't Uther teach you not to be rude?"

"How?" Arthur said, staring at his uncle, "You died."

"Thanks to Morgana, I'm alive again." Agravaine said, taking a step towards Merlin, "Your troublesome servant may have magic, but with those cuffs on. He doesn't have any power." As Agravaine was talking Arthur looked worried at Merlin. Merlin tried to  
give a reassuring smile, but Arthur could tell thru Merlins facade that,he was worried.

"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur said, in his kingly voice. "Why don't you go ahead and tell us what you want."

"Oh dear brother. I don't plan on telling you everything at once." Morgana said, walking till she was inches away from Arthur's face, "I think I night in the dungeons should do you all some good."


	2. Day Turns Black

Merlin and Mordred were put in the same sell with Percieval, Gwaine, Leon, and Arthur in the next cell. Merlin's shoulders ached from being dragged every where.

"How did Morgana get that much power to bring back the dead?" Arthur said, Merlin wanted to answer the question but he didn't know how it was even possible, "if Morgana has that much power, is there even hope for us?"

"Arthur don't say that." Merlin said, shifting in the chains, "we will get out. We always have."

"But we get out with your magic. You don't have your magic."

"We will get out of this." Mordred said, he was laying on his back, "There has to be a week pointinthe cuffs."

"Mordred's right." Gwaine said, sitting up, "if we get the key, then you have your magic back."

"One problem we don't have the key." Arthur said, leaning against the cell wall, "I hope Gwen'salright."

Merlin sat there and thought about what Morgana had said. Was Gwen really alright? Merlin didn't know and didn't want to think about it anymore.

 **"We will get out of here Emrys."**

 **"We will have to be careful."**

 ****

 **"No! You can't!"**

 **  
**

 **"Mordred, it will be okay. Trust me."**

 ****

 **"I'll trust you. I'm more worried about your well being."**

 ****

He was right. Mordred was right, giving Morgana what she wanted was a great way to get Arthur and everyone killed. Get Arthur and the knights to safety. If Morgana killed Arthur, it was basically game over.

 **"Mordred, we have to get Arthur out."**

 ****

 **"I know."**

 ****

 **"If I get caught..."**

 ****

 **"Merlin. If you get caught, I'll stay."**

 ****

 **"No, Mordred you'll have to protect Arthur."**

 ****

Mordred didn't want Merlin to sacrifice himself, but if that happened someone had to protect Arthur.


	3. The great escape

Merlin awoke with the door of his and Mordreds cell being opened. 6 guards walked in and roughly dragged them out of the cell. Arthur and the knights yelled out in anger.

Merlin and Mordred were dragged back into the throne room where Gwen, Hunith, and Giuas were bound and kneeling in front of Morgana, Cenred, and Morguase. Merlins heart stopped when he saw his mother with a black eye and some bruises. He would makeMorgana  
/pay for this.

"So happy you could join us." Morgana says, with an evil smirk on her face, " I brought you some friends. "

If looks could kill Morgana would be dead, along with Morgause and Cenred. Merlin had to get everyone out of here.

"Not very talkative today?" Morgause says, "Pitty." Walking down the steps and standing in front of Hunith, "take them to the cells. And the Knights you can do with as you please, just don't kill them."

"No!" Merlin yells, as he tries to get out of the grasps of the men holding him down. Morgana watches on in amusement. "Please don't."

"And why not?" Morgana said, she loved watching him beg. The man who had foiled all of her plans in the past, now begging at her feet. "What could you possibly give me in return?"

"Merlin, don't." Mordred said struggling in this bonds, "you can't do this." The man hit Mordred on the head with the butt of his sword.

"Take Mordred back to his cell. Merlin and I are going to have a little chat." Morgana said, as she sat back into her throne. Mordred was dragged out of the room yelling and kicking.

* * *

Mordred was thrown back into his cell. He hoped Merlinwouldn't do anything stupid. The knights weren't worth him exposing himself as Emrys.

"Mordred?" Gwaine said, "where's Merlin?"

"He's still up there with Morgana." Mordred said leaning his head against the wall, "Are any of you hurt?"

"No."

"Has her men come down here?"

"Only to bring you back. Why do you ask?"

"She tricked him." Mordred said getting up and trying to get to the door. "She lied."

"About what Mordred?" Arthur said, panicky, "what's wrong?"

 **"Merlin... Arthur and the knights are fine. Merlin don't do this."**

There was no reply. Mordred waited, but Merlin didn't answer. A tear slowly dropped down his face.

 **"Mordred..."**

 **"Merlin! Arthur and the knights are fine, they dont even have a scratch on them."**

 **"That's great.."**

 **"Merlin what's wrong?"**

 **"Tell Arthur to go...and try the door... this is taking...a lot of energy..."**

"Arthur, try your cell door."

Arthur tried the door and it slowly opened. The knights slowly got up and walked to the cell door. Mordred stood up, the chains on his wrists clicking together. Arthur unlocked Mordreds cell and walked over to Mordred and tried to get the cuffs

off.

"They can't come off. And we don't have time to find the key." Leon sayed, "Mordred would have to come with us chained."

"What about Merlin, we can't leave him here?" Arthur said turning to his knights.

"You go. Merlin and I can get out of here." Arthur tried to protest but mordred interrupted, "You must get to Gwen and protect Camelot."

"Mordred, I..."

"Arthur I'll be fine. Now go!"

Arthur and his knights left Mordred alone in the cell.

 **"Merlin they are safe."**

 **"What about you?"**

 **"We couldn't get the chains off."**


	4. How strong are you

Merlin was chained to the floor in the throne room. Morgana didn't want to take any chances with Merlin possibly escaping. Cenred sat on the throne while, Agravaine and Kanen talked, and Morgana passed because Arthur and the knights had escaped. 

_How could they have escaped?_ Morgana thought to herself. Merlin and Mordred were chained and couldn't use magic. Unless... _Emrys._ Only he could have let Arthur and the knights escape. Merlin or Mordred could have told him about what  
/happened to Arthur. She needed information and she needed it fast.

"Where is Emrys?" Morgana yelled striding over to where Merlin was he didn't answer she slapped him hard across the face, "ANSWER ME!"

"I'll tell you nothing." Merlin said in a low voice, "I would rather die than tell you anything."

"Do you really care so little about your life?" Morgana grabbed Merlin's chin making him look at her in the eyes. "I think we've been to easy on you." She nodded towards Cenred who climbed of his throne and came towards them. "I think you and Merlin should  
/have a little chat." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

"I won't tell you anything."


	5. Comfort

When Merlin was finally dragged back to the cell, he was bruised and bleeding. One of his fingures was broken. Mordred ran to Merlins side as he was thrown onto the floor.

"Merlin." Mordred said, as the guards left, "are you okay?"

" I'm fine." Merlin tried to sit up but winded in pain when he put weight on his right hand, "definitely broken"

"What happened up there?"

"Had a long and unpleasant talk with Cenred. I think I have a bruise on every inch of my body."

"What did they want from you?"

"Information about Emrys."

"You didn't tell them anything."

"If I told them anything I wouldn't be back down here."

Mordred leaned against the wall. It was true Morgana would have killed Merlin because he was her doom. Merlin sat down across from Mordred, he looked at the floor. Merlin wasn't acting himself, mordred wondered what had happened upstairs; but he didn't  
want to push Merlin.

"Mordred are you okay?" Merlin finally asked, breaking the silence. "You are being very quiet."

"I'm being quiet?" Mordred said laughing a little bit, "you are the one being quiet."

"I guess that's true."


	6. Announcements

**Hey everyone sorry that I haven't been writing on this story! I promise I will continue to write on it. I have been busy with Family Vacations and getting ready for College. I should be uploading a new chapter by Monday.**


	7. Emry's

Hey guys so I know I keep starting new projects, it's been crazy, and I forget about some of the stories that I have started, and I'm going to attempt to wrap a few of them up. So I'm going to try to finish this one first and then I'll go back to my other stories. So I hope you guys enjoy.

As Merlin wakes up from a drunken sleep, he tries to move his hands. There is a clunking sound of metal, and he feels that his hands don't step up. He slowly opens his eyes and finds that his vision is blurry. Everything around him looks like blobs and specks. He blinks a couple of times before his vision returns to normal. He tries to speak but can't. A nasty thick piece of cloth is in his mouth and tied at the back of his head. He can't remember how he got here.

The last thing he remembers was talking to Mordred. MORDRED! Oh God, Merlin thought, where was he? They had been locked in a cell by Morgana. He knew that Mordred was the reason Arthur dies, but he still cared for the boy, because it reminded Merlin of himself.

Merlin started to hear footsteps come from behind him, he tried to turn his head but had no avail. The steps were getting closer. Click. Click. Click. As a heal touched the floor. The figure stops just behind him and starts to mess with the gag in Merlin's mouth. It falls from the level, and Merlin cannot help but lick his dry, cracked lips. When was the last time he had something to drink?

"How's my favorite guest," Morgana said with such venom in her voice as she circled him like a predator. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Where's Mordred?" Merlin said his voice sore from lack of water.

"I won't hurt him." She says stopping in front of him.

"Leave Mordred out of this; this is between you and me Morgana."

"Oh, but it does. Mordred is said to be the one to kill Arthur. So it has everything to do with him. As for you. I'm still trying to figure that out."

Morgana looks at Merlin with suck disgust. She turns and walks over to a table in the far corner of the room and picks up a knife.

"I never wanted to kill you, Merlin. You were there for me when I discovered I found out I had magic. No, I won't kill you." Morgana walks over to Merlin, grabs his right hand and then made a cut not that deep. A slow trickle of red blood came out. "We could have worked together, Emry's." Merlin couldn't help but feel a wave of fear fall over him. Morgana knew who he was. "Mordred is so loyal to you. Traded the information so that I could heal you."

Morgana looked at the blood that was on the knife and now pooled in merlins hand. Morgana's eyes turned golden, and Merlin felt a wave of magic run through his body. He couldn't stop it. He tried, but he felt his body become more relaxed until he could barely even think.

"It's a simple spell. It can make even the most powerful, listen to every word I say. êower gleng niðera mîn spêd."


End file.
